Skins Series Six: Gen Two Edition
by CharlieD123
Summary: What if Skins S6 was instead S4? Effy, Cook, Naomi, JJ, Freddie, Panda, Thomas, Emily and Katie go on holiday to Morocco, experience all the highs and lows that series six holds. Will be updated as episodes air, some things will be different., some won't.
1. Everyone

**Skins Series Six: Gen 2 Edition.**

Hello!

Just to explain it a little better, this is essentially a remake of series 6 (It will be updated as I watch the episodes) but if the events of it were a continuation of Series Three, so, at a perfect time; when they are all friends. Series Four never happened.

**Episode One: Everyone**

They were racing down the dusty roads of Morocco, it felt like they were in heaven. Effy ran her hands through her long brown hair, it had grown even more over the summer. She was supposed to go away with her Mum, to Italy. She decided against it at the last minute.

"Pull over!" Freddie yelled over the roar of the engines. They were on some crappy bikes, they looked like some strange combination of motocross racers and well, a bunch of tourists.

"We gotta find the fucking airport." Cook said. He felt like much more of the group since the summer, they'd all spent a lot of time together.

"It's hot, isn't it?" JJ said.

"Well done J" Freddie said, clapping sarcastically. JJ laughed awkwardly. Sweat was running down his forehead, one disadvantage of having thick curly hair.

"This map is shit." Effy said, looking over Freddie's shoulder.

"Oh, well what do you suggest?" he asked.

"Look up there mate." Cook said. They all looked up into the bright blue sky, true to his words, there was a plane going over them. Before they even decided what to do, Cook jumped on his bike. Yelling "fucking follow that plane bastards!" as he shot off down the road.

"Oh dear…" Effy said, getting on hers. Freddie and JJ did the same. They followed him, the sun beating down on them as they went.

"Morocco, we have arrived." Katie said as they got out of the airport. "Fuck it's hot…" she said, pulling off her leopard print cardigan that she had been wearing in the slightly cold day in England.

"It's ace here, innit?" Pandora said, spinning round slowly, presumably in wonderment.

"Yeah it's alright." Katie said nonchalantly, leaning against the small picket fence that barricaded off the beach from the airport.

"Hello" a tall skinny man said, he was holding a sign reading 'Fitch."

"Hiya" Katie said. "Are you the cab?" she asked politely.

"Yes, is it just the two of you?" he asked, he looked like he was struggling to make a sentence - sounded like it too.

"No, Eff should be here soon… and the others" Pandora said. Katie nodded.

"There they are…" she said. Effy and her were still slightly awkward, but had finally agreed that perhaps, they could be friends if they tried.

"Eff!" Pandora bellowed, running over and hugging her best friend tightly.

"Missed you crazy bitch." Effy said, Pandora smiled.

"Alright?" Freddie said. Katie smiled, "Hey Freds" she replied.

"Katie, Katie, Katie…"Cook said, smiling arrogantly.

"Hey wanker" she said, hugging him, they laughed.

"Alright Eff?" Katie asked.

"Hey" she said, hugging Katie awkwardly. "How's the villa?" Katie asked.

"It's… shit." Effy replied bluntly.

"It's not that bad." Freddie said.

"It is quite bad." JJ said, "in fact, I would say it's the worst place I'll ever stay in, ever."

"It's not quite finished, Thomas did say that." Freddie said, they got into the driver's van. Katie, Freddie, and Pandora sat on the back.

"But we paid!" Katie said as they started moving.

"Yeah…" Pandora said, looking slightly worried.

"Brilliant…" Katie said.

"It's honestly not bad." Freddie said, lighting a spliff. "We did find a fuckload of weed under some floorboards though."

"THat eases the pain...Give me some of that." Katie said.

"Since when did you smoke?" Freddie asked.

"Since we got a shitty villa for a holiday." she replied, taking it from Freddie and taking a long drag.

"It doesn't look too bad!" Pandora said, they could see it in the distance. She was excited to see Thomas.

"We're here" the drive said, stopping just short of the driveway.

"Cheers mate" Cook said.

"Thank you" JJ said politely. Cook grabbed JJ and started tickling him, it was a strange tradition.

"Oh dear!" Katie said, as they got to the courtyard outside the villa. "Where the fuck have we landed?" She asked.

"Guys, guys, it's great!" Thomas said, jogging out of the villa. "Panda… I missed you." he said, hugging her, they kissed quickly.

"Me too Tommo" she replied.

"Where's the water?" Effy asked.

"It's coming, just wait!" Thomas said.

"I was promised a swimming pool." Cook said. Thomas laughed, "soon!" he replied. Again, it was still slightly frosty between them, but it was slowly getting better, they could joke with each other at least.

"Oh well" Effy said, pulling her long t-shirt off and lying down on a sun bed.

"Wait up" Katie said, joining her. From nowhere, a jeep pulled up on the driveway.

"Is it Ems?" Katie asked, jumping up.

"Oh fuck off Naomi!" Emily shouted, slamming the jeep door.

"What's up?" Katie asked. Emily stormed past. "Rudeness!" Katie shouted as Emily ran round the corner. Naomi got out of the jeep, she was slightly red, she looked embarrassed.

"What the hell's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Dunno, she said I talk too much." Naomi replied, picking her bags up out of the back of the jeep.

"How was Tunisia?" Effy asked.

"Good - it's just you know… a long way here." Naomi said. She looked frustrated.

"We picked out rooms already" Effy continued. "You've got the room with a view." she said. Pointing at the one without a ceiling.

"That's great, just fucking great." Naomi replied, throwing herself down on a sun bed. Katie walked off to find Emily.

"Hey" she said, as she got round the corner. Emily stood up and hugged her sister.

"Missed you." Emily said.

"Me too." Katie replied. It had been three weeks since they'd last seen each other, far too long for them to be apart.

"How was Tunisia?" Katie asked.

"Good, for a while." Emily replied. "I just got bored of her, it's a long time to be with one person."

"Are you sure you're gonna work out?" Katie asked.

"'Course" Emily replied angrily, Katie sat down next to her.

"Gimme some of that." she said, pulling Emily's cigarette out of her hand.

"Since when did you smoke?" Emily asked, just like Freddie had earlier.

"Everyone's asking me that today…" Katie replied.

"I need a fucking shower." Emily said.

"They'll get the water running soon." Katie replied, "all the girls'll go first, fanny festival!" Katie joked, Emily laughed, Katie's jokes were shit.

"Hey" Effy said, followed by Panda.

"Hey" Emily said, getting up and hugging her. and Pandora.

"It's been well long Emsy." Pandora said.

"Yeah, too long!" Emily said, smirking.

"Cook got the water running in the end." Effy said. "We're gonna shower, wanna come?" she asked the girls.

"Fuck yes!" Katie replied, they all went to the pool together. The water was coming out of a big tap pointing into the air, then coming back to the ground and filling up the pool… slowly.

"Top view, top view." Cook said, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"I concur." JJ agreed.

"Oh dear" Katie said, looking on in outrage. "Piss off Cook." she said. Cook laughed.

"Please?" Emily asked. Cook got up, he'd become less (only a bit) of a wanker since College ended last year, he realised it was probably time to grow up, even if only a little.

"I love you." Pandora said to Thomas, she ran her hands up and down his chest. He smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too." he said.

"I'm fucking zonked!" Pandora continued, puffing out air dramatically. Thomas laughed.

"That's alright, it's getting dark. That means we can sleep." he replied.

"I would - if there wasn't so much music." she replied.

"Sounds like a party… should we see what's going on?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, I'm zonked, I've said it." she replied.

"Come on Panda." Thomas said turning and kissing her.

"Ok, but only if you go too." she said.

"Course." Thomas replied.

"Love you Tommo."

"I smell a party!" Cook said, laughing his raucous laugh loudly. "Get in the jeep kids!" he shouted. He jumped into the driving seat, everyone squashed in. They drove off in the direction of the music, eventually reaching another villa that looked pretty busy.

"This looks… loud." JJ said.

"Yes, that's what parties are J" Katie said, laughing. They were all stood at the front door, not exactly sure what to do next. Effy stepped forward, ringing the bell.

"Just crash this cunt" Cook said. JJ flinched at his terrible language. Effy went to open the door, but it flew open. A blonde guy and another boy were just about to walk through the doorway, he looked a couple of years older.

"Oh… hi…. do you speak english? we're lost." Effy said, unconvincingly.

"Um, yeah, come in… have a good time." he said, letting them in. They all ran through the door, joining the throng of people who were all fucked out of their heads. Naomi walked over to a bench, sat on it, and began to sulk.

"Your baggage is showing." Katie said, sitting next to her. "Spill."

"It's Emily." Naomi replied. "She's been different since we got close to Morocco."

"It's probably cos you were together so long, it'll be great in a couple of days." Emily said, putting her arm around Naomi. They'd actually bonded nicely since the love ball, for Emily's sake more than anything, now they were friends in their own right.

"I hope so." Naomi said. "I thought I was the one with issues…"

"She's my sister remember…" Katie warned.

"I know, I know. I just wonder if she can handle it." Naomi said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"She wanted to be with me so badly, but now we're together, I wonder if it's all she cracked it up to be. " Naomi continued.

"Just wait it out." Katie said.

The boy who had let them in, Luke was watching Effy closely. She was dancing alone, Freddie was with Cook & JJ. "Come over here" Freddie called, Effy rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to sit with you." Freddie said.

"I'm going to the toilet." Effy said. Turning round and walking upstairs to stand on the balcony. She needed some space.

"Hey.." Luke said as Effy got to the top floor.

"Hi." Effy replied coldly, looking out to the distance.

"What you doing up here? Where are your mates?"

"Downstairs, so is my boyfriend." She replied, he laughed.

"Well, I guess that means we won't work out." he said.

"Depends what you mean by work out…" Effy replied.

"We could start with dancing our fucking dicks off?" he said, offering his hand to Effy.

"Fuck it" she said. She took his hand, they started dancing, moving closer and closer. The music was getting louder, she could feel her head losing control, something she had become more and more aware of in the past few weeks. She was losing it, losing it.

"Where'd you get to last night?" Katie asked, they were sitting out on the sun beds, The boys were fucking about in the pool.

"Nothing happened." Effy replied.

"Sure…" Emily said.

"Nothing happened!" Effy repeated herself angrily, lying back.

"I hope not." Pandora said. Effy turned and looked at Panda furiously.

"What?" Effy asked.

"You were being a bit of a slut last night, Eff…" Pandora said bluntly.

"Is that serious? coming from you? Effy asked. "Do you remember Cook?" she continued, Pandora looked hurt.

"You do have a boyfriend Effy…" Naomi said quietly.

"Oh fuck off! All of you" Effy said, jumping up furiously and storming off towards the door.

"Hey" they heard from behind them, it was Luke and a friend of his.

"Hey um, older guy." Katie said. He laughed, he looked like he had something to say. Effy stopped at the door and turned around.

"Basically… you've got something that belongs to us." he began. Katie raised her eyebrows. "The weed." he said.

"Well take it, then fuck off!" Cook said, laughing with JJ. Freddie was eyeing him suspiciously, he had seen Luke and Effy the night before.

"Calm it, calm it. There's a beach party later… I'll get you on the list." he said.

"Fair trade." Cook said, laughing.

"Awesome, well… we'll get the weed later, see you down there?" he asked.

"Yeah" Katie said, answering for everyone.

"He's alright isn't he?" Pandora asked.

"Well fit." Katie said.

"No comment" Emily said. They all laughed. Except Naomi, who was still being largely ignored by Emily.

They got to the beach about two hours later, everyone came in the end, including Effy.

"This is looking good!" Katie said.

"We need to talk." Emily said, taking Naomi by the hand and away from the group. She laid out a towel and they lay down on it together.

"What?" Naomi asked, putting her arm around Emily.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"It's alright."

"It's not" Emily continued, kissing Naomi on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" Naomi said, kissing Emily on the head. "You're the best."

Meanwhile, Effy and Freddie were talking about last night.

"It was nothing" Effy replied. Freddie shook his head.

"We both know that's not fucking true." he said, walking off, he sat near where the current was coming in. Effy stormed off to sit on the wall just before the beach.

"You alright?" Luke asked, he sat down next to Effy.

"Fine" she replied.

"What's up? Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said.

"You don't owe him anything you know…" Luke said.

"Why not?" she asked. Effy had felt bad for the past few months behaviour, she wanted to make up with everyone properly.

"You don't owe anyone anything." Luke continued. Effy found Luke strangely intriguing. "Let's go somewhere." he said.

"Where?" Effy asked.

"Who the fuck knows?" Luke asked. Effy laughed. He took her hand, began walking her to the car.

"What the hell is he doing with Effy?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Emily asked. Freddie was walking to the jeep, completely ignorant of the fact that Effy was driving off with another guy.

"We need to talk" Luke's friend from earlier said, pulling Freddie aside.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"About the girl." he said. "You fucked her, now Luke's gonna fuck her." he continued.

"Fuck off mate." Freddie said.

"No no, I can't do that. We need a favour." he said.

"Why the hell would I help you?" Freddie asked.

"Because we've strapped a whole shitload of drugs to your jeep, and we need you to go over the border of Morocco. Now." he said.

"What the hell for?" Freddie asked.

"A little drop off." he said, handing Freddie a bit of paper with an address on it.

"That's miles away." Freddie said. He laughed.

"Better hurry then mate." he said, walking off.

"Shit" Freddie said, banging his head against the jeep.

"Freds!" Naomi shouted, running up to Freddie. "Go after him you fucking idiot!" she shouted. "He's got Effy, he's a nutter!" she shouted.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Luke!" Naomi screeched. Emily jumped into the back seat. "GO!" Naomi shouted again. Freddie turned the key in the ignition and the car started speeding up the road, they could just about make out Luke's car.

"I think we need to slow down…" Emily said.

"We need to catch Effy!" Naomi shouted.

"Alright! Alright!" Freddie shouted.

"Come on!" Naomi screamed again. Effy turned and saw the jeep behind them, Freddie was beeping the horn loudly.

"Let me out" Effy said, pushing Luke slightly. He just laughed.

"Not yet." he said.

"Let me the fuck out!" she screeched. Effy was terrified.

"Come on Freddie!" Naomi shouted again.

"Slow down!" Emily tried to shout over Naomi, Freddie ignored her. Out of nowhere, a truck appeared, Luke narrowly avoided it but Freddie was heading for a collision.

"Shit!" he shouted, swerving out of the way, he lost control and the vehicle slid off the side of the road.

"Oh my God!" Naomi screamed.

"Naomi!" Emily shouted. The jeep flipped, flying over the sand and natural rubble. It smashed roof-side down into the ground, the hard collision ripping the bonnet open. It flipped again, landing right side up. The whole top of the jeep had been ripped off.

"Fuck…" Freddie said, Naomi and Emily were unconscious. He jumped out of the jeep, he looked in the back. Emily was in an awkward position, she had a huge gash on her head, it looked sore. "I'm sorry." he whispered, he had to find Effy, he ran for it.

"Finally, we wish to send our best wishes to the family of Emily Fitch." Doug said in assembly, Harriet was ill so he was covering for her. Emily was sat at the back of the assembly hall, she didn't really know what to do since the accident. All she knew was that she blamed Freddie and Effy. Neither of whom have been seen since Morocco.

"She looks so sad…" Pandora said.

"What do you expect Panda?" Thomas asked. Naomi walked in, she was never on time, she spent most mornings crying, wishing Emily would wake up. Emily's Mum wouldn't let Naomi in to see her, Katie was furious with even Naomi for not stopping Katie from getting in the jeep, she agreed with her Mum.

Naomi sat with them, she smiled weakly.

"You alright Naoms?" Cook asked, Naomi nodded solemnly. Katie got up, leaving the room, she couldn't stand to be around her.

"Katie… wait up" Naomi said. Katie stopped, the hall was empty.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Just let me see her." Naomi begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Katie replied, pushing her away.

"Please!" Naomi asked again, grabbing Katie's arm.

"It's your fault she's in the coma! I don't want you near her!" she shouted, slapping Naomi hard across the face. She stormed off, Naomi was crying… she felt more alone than ever.

NEXT:

**'Naomi'.**

Naomi is hitting rock bottom fast, she has to find a way to see Emily. After another failed attempt of getting in to see her, Emily wakes up and calls Naomi. Telling her that she's being moved, she's going down to London to get better. The whole family are.

Naomi decides to try and get to the Fitch's before they leave, but when she arrives, they are already gone. She breaks in through the back door and invites everyone over for a piss up, they suggest that Naomi go get her back. Cook decides to tell the entire College the house is empty, resulting in a giant mess which Naomi isn't sure she can clear up for Emily.

Will Naomi be able to find Emily in time?


	2. Naomi

**Hello!**

**Basically, I'm starting to think maybe it would be more fun for people to read if from this point onwards I write my own stories with these characters to finish off the series but take inspiration from series 6 (so, spoilers, rumours etc...)**

**Thoughts? (I'm probably going to do it either way, but I'd like to know anyway.) **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Episode Two: Naomi**

It was their fourth week back at College. Naomi was already sick of the sigh of everyone, all she wanted was Emily.

"Where are you going?" Pandora asked, she'd been a little lost since Morocco, they all had.

"Home Panda" she replied. Pandora in particular had been a little dazed, her best friend was missing. Freddie was also, and Emily was in a coma, things were hard for them.

"Can I come?" Pandora asked, looking hopeful.

"No… I really need to be alone." she replied, walking away from Pandora, who stood watching her go. Naomi felt so lonely, without Emily nothing seemed to work anymore. She walked to the hospital, pacing outside, unsure of wether to make another attempt at getting in. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she would text or cal Emily every day. She pressed call, Emily's name popped up. She had called her twenty times in the last four days.

"Wake up." Naomi said, as it went to answer phone. "I love you, I miss you… I need you back. Wake up." she continued, hanging up the phone. She put it next to her on the bench she was on. It began to ring, Naomi felt as if she might be sick.

"Hello?" Naomi said.

"Hey" Emily said weakly.

"You're awake!" she said. Emily laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Come see me." she said. Naomi smiled.

"But your family won't let me in." Naomi replied. Emily laughed again.

"Come on" she said, she hung up. Naomi jumped up, a small glimmer of hope was inside her again, maybe Emily would be ok. She burst through the doors of the hospital, up the familiar stairs she had trawled many times. She went past the reception, then reached the double doors going into Emily's private room.

"Emily…" she said softly, Emily was wired up to a ton of machines, she still had bruises and marks from the accident.

"Hello" Emily said. Naomi walked over and hugged her girlfriend tight.

"Missed you." Naomi said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"I missed you too." Emily replied. Naomi stood up, she grabbed Emily and pulled her close, breathing in her scent, stroking her hair.

"I'm never letting you go… never again." she said. The moment was interrupted as Emily's Mother burst into the door.

"You!" she shouted, "Get the hell out of here!" she screeched. She grabbed Naomi's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Emily!" Emily!" Naomi shouted. "I promise I'm coming back for you!" she shouted again, before being thrown out of the hospital altogether.

"This is so shit." Naomi said, they were in the common room at College.

"Yeah… things aint so great right now." Cook said. Normally he would be the one to make a joke out of it, but not this time.

"Katie" Pandora called, Katie was walking past. She had a large plastic bag with her, it looked like the contents of her locker.

"Hey." Katie replied.

"What's that?" Pandora asked.

"Stuff from my locker."

"Why in blinking hell are you doing that?" Pandora asked.

"We're taking Emily to Zurich, to help her get better." Katie said.

"What?" Pandora asked.

"Yep…" Katie said.

"That's quite far." JJ said.

"Sure is." Katie replied. "Listen, I really just want to get out of here, so I'll see you." she said, giving a small wave before leaving.

"Fucking brilliant." Naomi said. "Just brilliant."

"Go get your girl lesbo." Cook said.

"I can't, they're taking her away!" Naomi shouted, she jumped up. Nobody seemed to be taking her seriously. She stormed out of College, she knew what she had to do. She would go to Emily's...try and get her back.

She arrived at 3, she knocked furiously on the door. She could remember the first time she went to Emily's house. The letterbox. She opened it up, looked through. The house looked soulless, empty.

"Jenna… I'm sorry, whatever you want me to be for Emily I'll be. Just let me in!" she begged. There was no answer, not even a stir. She moved back from the door, then ran at it, barging her way in.

"Hello…" she said. There was no answer, they had gone to Zurich already. "Fuck" Naomi said to herself, leaning against the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck." she repeated herself, she walked upstairs to Emily's room. She got into her room, there was Emily.

"Emily!" she said.

"Hey" Emily replied, she was just standing there.

"I'm so glad you're here… what about Zurich?" Naomi asked.

"Fuck it." Emily said. "Someone's at the door." Sure enough, a knock came just after Emily said so. Naomi ran downstairs, it was Cook.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked as she opened the door.

"Just checkin' you're alright." Cook said, coming in.

"How'd you even know I was here?" Naomi asked.

"Wild guess." Cook replied, smirking.

"Emily's upstairs." Naomi said.

"Oh shit… serious?" Cook asked.

"Yep" Naomi replied. Cook ran upstairs, opened her bedroom door, then came back down with a face of confusion.

"She's gone Naoms" Cook said.

"No! She was just up there…" Naomi replied. "She must be hiding."

"I think she's gone babe, to Zurich." Cook said.

"She would have said goodbye." Naomi replied shortly.

"Yeah." Cook replied, not really sure how to deal with Naomi acting like that. Naomi's phone beeped, it was Panda.

"Panda wants me to meet her in Town." Naomi said. "I should probably go."

"Yeah… see you Naomi" Cook said. He watched as Naomi left then sat down on the sofa, flicking through their cable channels.

"You alright?" Naomi asked, as they sat down in a cafe.

"Yeah, great." Pandora replied quietly.

"You don't sound it." Naomi replied.

"Why didn't you tell me Ems was awake?" Pandora asked.

"I forgot… I don't know, I just… yeah." Naomi replied.

"I just want to feel happy again." Pandora said.

"Me too." Naomi replied.

"Where are my friends?" Pandora asked, she buried her face in her hands, crying.

"You've got Tommo." Naomi said, holding Pandora's hands.

"Can we get some garibaldi's over here please?" Naomi called to the waitress, who soon came bustling over with a large pack of them. Naomi took Pandora's hand and they sat outside, on some steps.

"It's ok you know…" Naomi said, putting an arm around her.

"This has made me feel a little bit better." Pandora said. "You're a dream."

"I know" Naomi said, cuddling Panda. "Ooh, here's Tommo!"

"Hello Naomi" Thomas said, sitting down the other side of her.

"Hey" Naomi said.

"How's your french Thomas?" Pandora asked.

"C'est incredible baby" Thomas replied.

"We should go to Zurich and get Emily!" Pandora suggested. Naomi's eyes widened.

"Can we?" She asked.

"Oui" Thomas said, playing on the fact they'd already tested his french once.

"Trebien!" Pandora joked.

"Let's go back to Emily's." Naomi said.

"What?" Pandora asked.

"She was awake, she was there earlier… she's gone now." Naomi said. They all went back, Cook was already there.

"Hey" Cook said as they got there, JJ had arrived too.

"So we're all here." Naomi said, they were sat in Emily's lounge smoking some spliff.

"Yeah, there's gonna be a shit-tonne of people here later babe." Cook said.

"uh-oh" JJ said.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I might have put on Facebook that there's a free house for a party tonight." Cook said.

"Cook you wanker!" Naomi said, throwing a cushion at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" he replied.

"Fuck it." Naomi replied.

"Well, having a big party will annoy her 'rents won't it?" Panda asked.

"True…" Naomi said. "Actually, let's get fucked!" she shouted. Hours later, there were loads of people crammed into Emily's house. It was suffocatingly full.

"Woo!" Panda shouted, dancing with Thomas, Cook was getting with two girls at once in the corner.

"That's classy, eh JJ?" Naomi asked.

"Lovely." JJ said. They both laughed. Naomi turned around and in the crowd, she could just about make out the back of a girl';s head, it was red.

"Emily!" She shouted. The girl turned around, sure enough, it was Emily. She dropped her phone, it smacked against the fireplace, cold stone. She chased the girl who had disappeared. She ran upstairs, to Emily's room, luckily, Emily was there, in bed, naked.

"Hey." Emily said.

"Hello" Naomi said. Emily smiled gently.

"You trashed my house." she said sternly.

"Sorry about that… Cook…" she replied.

"Don't worry." Emily said, smiling again. She looked almost, sad.

"Where are your parents?" Naomi asked.

"I left them behind." Emily replied quietly.

"Why didn't they come with you?" Naomi asked.

"They didn't understand." Emily said, "they never will." Naomi jerked awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Why are your clothes still on?" she asked delicately, Naomi laughed. She pulled her shirt off, slowly lowered her jeans and got into bed with Emily. She kissed her hungrily, she'd missed her lips… her hair… her body.

"I love you." Emily said. "More than anything, more than anyone."

"I know" Naomi said. She kissed her neck, then slowly moved down her body, kissing her everywhere she could reach, taking in her whole body.

"Oh… Naomi… Naomi…" Emily moaned, the two of them were in that moment, that one beautiful moment, together.

"I really love you." Emily said, one more time.

"I love you too" they hugged, Emily kissed her, their lips had a spark between them.

"Look at me." Emily said. Naomi looked into Emily's deep brown eyes, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Emily turned over, Naomi lay down next to her, pulling her close, holding her like she was the most precious thing on Earth.

It was the next morning, Emily wasn't in bed.

"Emily?" Naomi called, no reply. She ran downstairs. "Emily!" She called again, still no reply. She ran into the living room, looking desperately around. She heard her phone ringing, she had dumped it on the there last night.

"Hello?" Naomi said.

"Everything is so beautiful" Emily said gently.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I had to go." Emily said.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"You know why." Emily replied.

"I don't…" Naomi said.

"I love you Naomi, and Katie." Emily said, the phone hung up. Naomi let her hand slip to her side, then looked at her phone. It was smashed, broken, it couldn't have been working… could it? She looked to her side, out of the living room window she could see the Fitch's family car.

"Oh no…" Naomi said. She walked into the hallway, Jenna was sitting on the stairs.

"You screwed the house, I see." Jenna said, she looked defeated.

"I'm sorry." Naomi said.

"Yes."

"Where's Emily?" Naomi asked, Jenna flinched.

"She had to stay in Zurich." Jenna replied. Naomi didn't know how to reply. "Actually… she died yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Naomi asked, tears couldn't even form in her eyes. "But I talk to her all the time, just now…"

"Me too." Jenna said. "What else is there left to do?" she asked. Naomi walked over and sat next to Jenna, not sure what to do next.

"She loved me you know." Naomi said.

"I know." Jenna replied. "That's why I'm here." Katie walked through the door, Naomi had no idea where Rob and James were. Katie was crying, she joined them on the same step. Three women, all grieving over the same thing, Emily.

"Katie…" Naomi began. Katie nodded.

"I know." she said, "I know." she took Naomi's hand, squeezing it tight.

"I felt so terrible…" Jenna continued. "Turning off that fucking machine… What would she think of me?" Jenna asked, Katie remained silent.

"She'd say you were her mum… and that was what you were supposed to do." 

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

**Effy**

**Effy's finally back on the scene, with a million questions to answer. She couldn't have come back at a more worse time, everyone is grieving over Emily and saying she's to blame. A new girl is on the scene, Sophia, will she bring the group back together, or push them even further apart? **


End file.
